


Fights and Late Nights

by QueenHRK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Jealousy, mention of period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: The reader is on her period and she lets her hormones get the best of her emotions.





	Fights and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> @tabseus Hi :) I have a request for a James Potter x reader one shot. Could you write something where reader and James are dating and the reader gets jealous because of some girl and they get in a fight? It could end in smut or fluff :)

It was a well known fact that James Potter was good friends with Lily Evans. I was also a known fact that James was a flirt. Normally, these facts did not cause problems, but today was not a normal day, nor had the last week been, if you catch my drift. Now, I’m not usually the jealous type, but when that time of the month rolls around I usually do a one eighty and become the exact opposite of who I really am. I get very hormonal, I cry like every five seconds, if its a bad month I just explode in anger, and I become very petty. That is exactly what got me into this situation.

The day had just felt like it had been cursed. Everytime I turned around something was there to go bad or just stress me out. The essay I had worked hard on and put so much time into had gotten a low mark, the potion I was working on exploded all over the professor, and in Transfiguration I was the only one that couldn’t perform the spell that was being taught. By the end of the day, I was just ready to skip supper and head to bed. It was then as I walked through the doorway to the common room that I saw it.

James was whispering something in Lily’s ear to which she laughed and then he kissed her cheek. All I could see was red- and it was all blurry because the days tears had finally caught up to me. I just glared at James and ran upstairs. I didn’t say, or scream, anything, I only ran to my room. Deep down I knew I was overreacting and that what I witnessed was nothing, but my judgement was clouded. 

I could hear James following me and he was trying to talk to me but all I could hear was the rush of blood in my ears from my anger. When I got to my dorm I slammed and locked my door before just laying on my bed. I just layed there and cried over something that I knew was nothing but was hurting me anyway. The whole time I could hear James by the door trying to get my attention, trying to get me to let him in so that we could talk, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

I’m not completely sure how long we stayed like this, but it was long enough that James had given up on trying to get me to let him in and was just out there silently waiting, knowing I was going to open the door sooner or later. I had finished crying during the time also, and was just laying there with red, puffy eyes watching the shadows of his feet under the door move every so often. God I felt stupid, I was an idiot for overreacting, for letting my hormones to get the best of me, but I just couldn’t do it anymore. It just felt like the world was trying to punish me today and seeing James and Lily was the last straw. 

Somehow, while I was lost in my thoughts, I had unconsciously walked over to the door. I realised that I was there when the cool metal of the door handle brushed against my skin as I laid my palm on it. I shook my head and finally, unlocked the door and peaked out of it. There he was. James was looking back at me with guilt and concern.

“May I come in now, so that we can talk,” he whispered out as I just stared at him. I felt like I couldn’t move for a few minutes and I just watched him, before I actually moved to let him in.

As soon as he was in the room he turned to me and asked cautiously, “Are you okay? What happened?”

All I could bring myself to do was shake my head and whisper out an, “I’m sorry,” and bury my face in my hands. 

I jumped slightly when I felt his arms wrap around me and he whispered in my ear, “What’s wrong?”

I moved my arms around him and held him tightly as I explained everything that had happened today, and that I didn’t mean to lash out and explode like I did earlier but I just couldn’t help myself. When I was done, I had start crying again and he pulled back just enough to wipe away my tears. 

“I’m sorry you had a rough day, love,” he said as he pushed our foreheads together, “And I’m sorry that your monthly is getting you down. Now we can do whatever you want. Absolutely anything to cheer you up.”

“I just want to lay down and cuddle until this all just a memory.”

He smiled and nodded before whispering, “Consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below: I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys. This is taken from my new tumblr account: fandom-blackhole, so if you have an idea or story you want me to write go there and send me a message. Until next time my friends!


End file.
